


Late Night Thoughts

by SkyressWrites



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin needs a hug, M/M, Varian mentioned, little bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressWrites/pseuds/SkyressWrites
Summary: Anduin thinks about the people who were in his life and now aren't.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Thoughts

A blonde man stood in the middle of a room. He wore nightclothes and was holding a blade. The blade appeared to be of elven make, a gold glow emitting from near the hilt. The man stared at the blade, memories of a taller male with long dark hair kept in a ponytail. The man held himself tall and firm, it was clear this person’s presence was often met with respect. The blonde sighed, walking over to a mantle and placing the sword in its place. He turned and walked to the bed on the other side of the room where a large bed was. He sat on one side and took his shoes off, placing them next to the bed. He lays back on the bed pulling the blankets up to his chin. He reached one hand out to the side and placed it there. 

His thoughts trailed off to another male, this time the male was around his age. He had darker skin, ruby-red eyes and black curly hair hiding under the turban he wore. He knew why the other wore it, underneath the curls were two small black horns. He remembered how much the other liked it when the base of them was massaged, sometimes accidentally purring. He can hear his voice, teasing but caring. 

He could picture the male next to him, their hands intertwined between their bodies. The two were just laying there, no words passing between them. The other male had his eyes closed, though the blonde knew better than to think he was actually asleep. Red eyes opened staring into blue eyes. The other’s eyes to the window over the blonde’s shoulder. Just over the tips of mountains that could be seen from where they lay, the rays from the sun could be seen peeking over. 

The other male looked back to the male. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to the blonde’s head. He started to get out of the bed but stopped when there was a tug on his hand. The blonde could recall loving how curly and messy the morning. The blonde remembers begging him to please stay. The other shook his head, reminding him what would happen if they were caught. Before he could protest it, say something along the lines of he was ready for those consequences. The other had gotten up, walked around to the other side, he bent down to kiss the blonde. Before the blonde could attempt to speak the other disappeared in a flash of magic. 

The blonde closed his eyes. He wished the other were here now. Even if he couldn’t reach out and hug him his presence would be enough. As the blonde closed his eyes, his thoughts travelled back to his dragon. Hoping wherever he had gone, that he was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is another one written a while back I finally have the courage to post. A tiny bit different to my normal stuff.


End file.
